Because Mathematics
by Mia Yumi
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Karin yang simpati pada anak kelas lain, Kazune. Dan karena matematika…/ "…Santai saja sih,"/ "OH NO!"/ "Kau dipanggil!"/ "Kau harus diajari."/ "S-siapa?"/ Chapter 2 up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Karin menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan ia baru saja pulang dari ekskul Rohis. Apalagi ini habis UAS. Jadi dia lelah sekali.

"Lelah sekali," ucap Karin. Tanpa sadar dia pun tertidur.

***

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Karin memutuskan untuk dirumah saja. Padahal rencananya dia ingin mengunjungi rumah temannya yang bernama Himeka Syauqani. Untuk membahas pelajaran sekaligus bermain untuk melepas penat.

Yang Karin lakukan sepanjang hari itu hanyalah, sholat, tidur, main handphone, dan makan. Hanya itu.

***

Senin yang cerah. Seperti hari kemarin. Tetapi firasat Karin buruk sekali.

Dia melangkah menuju kelasnya. Kirio melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sementara Jin hanya pura-pura tak melihat. Anak itu memang mendiami Karin selama seminggu ini. Yah… walaupun tak menghindar. Tapi tetap saja Karin merasa risih.

Karin diam saja. Menaruh tas. Lalu duduk manis. Tidak, tidak. Karin bukan tipe anak yang pendiam. Buktinya, dia segera meloncat bangun dan berjalan riang menuju Suzuka.

"Hai, Suzuka!" sapa Karin kelewat ceria.

"Hai, Karin! Kamu sudah tahu, hari ini akan dibagikan hasil UAS loh! Aduh, aku deg-degan," balas Suzuka.

"Kamu pikir aku nggak? Kamu kan pinter. Santai aja sih," ucap Karin santai. Kaki lentiknya kembali mengelilingi kelas.

***

"Oh TIDAK!" jerit Karin histeris.

'What the hell? Matematikanya? 35?' batinnya lemas.

Sebodoh-bodohnya Karin, Karin tak akan mendapat nilai sejelek itu. Dan ini? OH NO! Karin menggeleng frustasi. Tapi dia masih sedikit terhibur karena pararelnya tidak buruk. 48 dari 180 siswa? Lumayanlah. Dan peringkat 14 berjalan lunglai ke kelas. Kalau nilai Matematikanya tidak seburuk itu, mungkin dia akan mendapat peringkat pararel lebih tinggi tentunya.

"Siswi bernama Karin Amarylis Tasha dari kelas 7-5 harap menghadap!"

"Karin, kamu dipanggil lewat speaker tuh," ucap Suzuka mengingatkan.

Karin hanya mengangguk. Dia berjalan lunglai. Di tengah perjalanan, dia bertemu Kazune. Idris Muhammad Kazune. Cowok yang diam-diam Karin perhatikan selama ini. Namun dia masih menyangkal kalau itu rasa suka. Dia hanya menganggapnya rasa simpati.

Kazune melihatnya dalam. Karin tak pernah tahu apa yang ada didalam benak pria itu. Tetapi yang jelas, setiap Karin ada disuatu tempat, pasti dia ada disana. Di belakang, samping, bahkan depan!

Tanpa memedulikannya, Karin pun masuk ruang Kepala Sekolah.

***

"Kamu harus diajari," ucap Bu Kazuka, tegas.

"Tapi bu, saya tidak les dan diajari siapa bu?" tanya Karin bingung.

"Tidak, tidak, kamu akan diajari oleh peraih nilai tertinggi Matematika pada UAS ini,"

"Si-siapa?" tanya Karin. Nyaris tak bersuara.

Lalu masuklah seorang pria yang satu jam lalu berpapasan dengan Karin. Karin membulatkan bolamatanya. Tak percaya bahwa laki-laki itu,

Idris Muhammad Kazune.

—To Be Continued—

OMG! Mungkin masih membosankan karena ini prolog. Tapi ini akan berjalan seru loh! By the way, ini kisah nyata loh! XD

RnR please? XD


	2. Chapter 2: Temankah?

Baru kali ini aku nulis cerita berdebar-debar kayak gini XD. Oh My God! Aku bener-bener gak percaya.

Maaf aku lanjutin agak lama. Maaf chapter ini pendek. Abis aku bingung mau ceritainnya kayak gimana, hehe XD. Waktu balas review!

 **KujyoNozara** : Thanks :). Hee, penasaran? Author seneng bikin orang penasaran... #plakk XD. Oke, ini udah ku-next karena udah kejadian lagi .-. Tapi mungkin ke depannya bakalan ada sedikit fiksi XD

 **Asharinchan** : Hehehe XD. Ini udah update update kok :). Thanks, Asharinchan! ^_^. Peace, too XP :v

 **Bunga Sharesputri** : Hehe. Maklum. Ini kan real XD. Mau cantumin disclaimer. Cuma lupa dan tadinya gak tau cara nebelin tulisan XP. Kali ini pake kok. Udah kubaca kok. Tapi cuma yang 'Lolicon Love' XP. Dan waktu mau review, belum punya akun. Hehe XD. Happy read ya! ^_^

Because Mathematics

Chapter 2: Haruskah?

Disclaimer: Koge©Donbo™

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^_^

.

.

.

Karin termenung. Dia sangat ingin tidak diajari Kazune. Tapi, dia tak bisa. Mengingat Mamanya yang tadi marah. Dan bilang bahwa nilainya harus meningkat. Karin terbengong.

"Meningkat apanya?" gumam Karin. "Kecuali kalau aku diajari,"

Karin tertegun.

Diajari? Si Kazune itu tadi sudah menyanggupi permintaan Bu Kazuka untuk mengajarinya. Karin? Tentu saja menolak. Tetapi Karin diberi nomor ponsel dan email Kazune. Kalau-kalau berubah pikiran. Karin menerimanya. Tapi tentu bersumpah dalam hatinya takkan meminta bantuan Kazune.

Tetapi mungkin kali ini dia harus mengingkari sumpahnya.

Karin mengetik SMS untuk Kazune.

* * *

 _Aku akan kerumahmu untuk belajar nanti sore. Apa kau keberatan?_

 _Send: Kazune××××_

* * *

Tak lama, balasan datang.

* * *

 _From: Kazune_

 _Karin ya? Boleh kok. Sekarang juga boleh. Kalau kau tak keberatan, bawa buku dan bahan pelajaran kita._

* * *

Karin membelalak. Dia kira Kazune akan menolak. Dia pun bersiap-siap.

* * *

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Kazune. Membuka pintu. Lalu menyuruh Karin duduk.

Karin mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, dirumahku lagi gak ada siapa-siapa," ucap Kazune sambil membawa segelas air putih, sekaleng kue, dan menaruhnya di meja. "Maaf cuma bisa kasih ini doang,"

Karin mengangguk. Lagi.

Efek baru bangun tidur. Membuatnya ling lung seperti ini.

"Jadi kita mau belajar apa?" tanya Kazune.

"Al jabar," ucap Karin singkat sambil menunjuk buku paketnya.

Kazune mengangguk.

Mereka pun mulai belajar. Terkadang Karin menanyakan ini itu ke Kazune. Lalu Kazune menjawab dengan mendetail. Suasana belajar yang tadinya canggung, berubah menjadi antusias.

"…Semenjak Al jabar, nilaiku mulai menurun. Padahal aku sudah belajar giat loh! Tapi tetap nilai matematikaku, ya… kau tahu," cerita Karin.

"Loh, kok aneh? Kau belajar, malah nilaimu menurun! Kalau aku, justru harus giat belajar supaya nilaiku tetap baik," ucap Kazune bingung.

Karin tertawa.  
"Ya. Itulah perbedaan kita. Kau sih, seperti anak pandai lainnya, takdir harus belajar agar mendapat nilai bagus. Kalau aku, sebaliknya. Kau tahu? Sewaktu Try Out ketiga, aku belajar giat dan hasilnya? Nilaiku turun! Sementara sewaktu Try Out empat dan USMBD, aku sama sekali tak belajar, dan nilaiku sangat sangat baik. Aneh kan?"

Mereka tertawa.

Kazune pun mulai mengajari Karin kembali. Karin menyimaknya dengan seksama.

"Sudah jam segini. Kurasa aku harus pulang," ucap Karin melirik jam. Dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Baiklah," Kazune membantu Karin.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pertanyaan melintas dan menggelitik benak Karin untuk menanyakannya pada Kazune.

"Oh ya, aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau mau mengajariku?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Kazune tersenyum.

"Karena kau unik," ucap Kazune. "Aku pertama kali melihatmu, saat upacara OSIS. Lalu aku bertanya pada Miyon, tentangmu. Kau anak yang selalu ceria dan lucu. Kau melihatku dengan pandangan berbeda. Biasanya anak perempuan lain melihatku dengan pandangan 'ingin'. Sementara kau, biasa saja. Kau tidak jaga image seperti perempuan lain ketika berada di dekatku. Dari situ aku mulai menyelidiki semua tentangmu. Dan aku sadar, rasa tertarik itu sudah berubah menjadi suka. Dan rasa suka itu sudah berubah menjadi sayang. Kau mau, kelak menjadi pasanganku di akhirat dan di dunia?"

"Hee?"Karin membeku. "Kurasa ini terlalu cepat. Kita masih SMP. Terlalu muda untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan kan?"

Kazune tertawa.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan menjalin sebuah hubungan sekarang? Kan aku bilang kelak. Aku juga mau fokus sekolah dan segala hal lainnya. Kalau sudah waktunya, baru kita akan menjalin hubungan. Biar waktu dan takdir yang menentukan. Kita hanya menjadi pemain dan menjalani skenario yang sudah diberikan takdir. Jadi kuharap, jaga hatimu hanya untukku di masa depan,"

Karin salah tingkah.  
"Jadi kita masih temenan?"

Kazune tersenyum.

"Ya. Teman yang akan menjalin hubungan di masa depan,"

~~THE END~~

Pas terakhirnya aku modifikasi… jadi bukan kayak gitu. Ada deh! :D

Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalo ini twoshoot :p XD

Review? ^_^


End file.
